Au détour de tes yeux
by Jessy-Fic
Summary: Sept ans plus tard après la naissance de Renesmée, Clara Martins, une jeune femme de dix-sept ans vient emménager à Forks. Que se passera-t-il si elles deviennent amies ? Et si on ajoutait des Quileutes ? [ Univers appartenant à Stephenie Meyer ] TOME I
1. Prologue - Préambule

**Prologue:**

Après le divorce de ses parents, Clara Martins emménage avec sa mère dans une petite ville située dans l'Etat de Washington aux États-Unis, nommée Forks.

À son arrivée dans son nouveau lycée, Clara va faire des rencontres surprenantes, notamment la famille des Cullen avec qui elle se lira rapidement d'amitié, malgré leurs réticences.  
Grâce à leur amitié, elle retrouvera le sourire, qu'elle avait perdu après un événement de son passé qu'elle essaiera de cacher par tous les moyens, et elle découvrira l'amour.

Mais des choses étranges vont se passer autour de cette famille et de leurs amis; un petit groupe d'Indiens vivants dans la réserve de La Push. Des faits étranges et inexplicables.

Et si ce qu'elle avait fui l'avait retrouvé ?

* * *

 **Préambule:**

Isabella Swan, devenue récemment Isabella Cullen venait de donner la vie à une demie- immortelle au doux nom de Renesmée. Mais cet accouchement ne fut pas sans difficultés, en effet pour donner la vie, la jeune femme dut sacrifier la sienne et devenir comme son mari, un vampire...

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis, une jeune fille de dix ans jouait à corps perdu du piano ( 0 ), sous le regard émerveillé de son père. Ses cheveux noirs cendres cachés son visage mate, ses yeux eux, ne quittaient pas les touches du piano. Obsédée par ses notes, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de sa mère dans la pièce, qui se lova dans les bras de son père. Alors qu'elle jouait la dernière note, au-dehors, des yeux rouges comme le sang la fixé.

 _ **Sept ans plus tard ...**_

( 0 ) Musique : A Thousand Years - Christina Perri ( Piano Cover )


	2. Un nouveau départ

Le soleil de Californie venait de laissa sa place à la pluie de l'état de Washington.  
Clara regarda avec tristesse la route à travers la fenêtre parsemée de gouttelettes de pluie de la voiture. La chaleur allait lui manquer.  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle venait de quitter, ses amis, son père, sa vie. Il ne lui restait plus que ses souvenirs à présent. Mais elle ne regrettait pas sa décision de vivre avec sa mère. Certes, elle aimait son père, mais il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle ne pouvait rester en Californie. _Ils_ savaient où elle habitait. En déménageant, elle avait peut-être une chance de les semer.

\- Chérie ? Nous sommes arrivées.

Clara battit plusieurs fois des paupières, puis ouvrit ses yeux marron noisette. La voiture s'était arrêtée devant une petite maison faite de bois, tout autour de la maison, il y avait un jardin, avec une vieille balançoire rouillée. Clara ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule, puis elle alla aider sa mère à sortir les valises du coffre.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on se plaira ici, Maman ? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant tristement les bois qui ornaient leur nouvelle maison.

\- Bien sûr mon ange, répondit sa mère en lui caressant la joue avec un sourire.

Clara sourit à sa mère, puis suivit cette dernière jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Clara avait emménagé à Fork, mais entre les cartons et la décoration de sa chambre, Clara était peu sortie de chez elle, et n'avait encore rencontré personne. Le matin de la rentrée des classes, Clara se leva de bonne heure, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard, surtout pour le premier jour. Elle s'assit sur son grand lit double, et scruta sa chambre de ses petits yeux, encore endormi. Elle était plutôt fièr d'elle, dans l'angle près de la fenêtre elle avait installé son bureau, sur lequel elle avait mit son ordinateur portable, ainsi qu'un cadre contenant une photo d'elle et de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Ensuite, elle avait accroché un peu partout sur les murs des photos de ses amis, ou de sa famille.

Elle avait redécoré son armoire en il collant des papiers divers, comme des places de concert, des cartes postales ou encore des mots écrits en cours avec ses amis ... Puis son regard se posa sur son piano à queue blanc, qu'elle avait disposé dans l'un des angles de la pièce.

Clara se leva tant bien que mal de son lit, et partit dans la salle de bain se préparer. Elle enfila un pantalon bleu marine, avec un pull blanc simple mais chaud. Elle brossa ses cheveux rapidement et les attacha en un chignon, elle se maquilla discrètement, enfila ses chaussures, prit son sac, ses clés et partit avec sa voiture, au lycée.

Sa mère était déjà partie travailler.

Elle n'avait pas déjeuné, mais pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas réellement faim. Elle avait cette boule de stresse dans son ventre, « Premier jour de lycée, dans une nouvelle ville, si petite, que rentrée ou pas, ils devaient déjà tous se connaître » pensa Clara avec un soupire.

Elle arriva trop vite devant son nouveau lycée, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée. Après être passé au secrétariat, elle alla vers les casiers et chercha le numéro 225. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la tête.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Clara sursauta en entendant cette voix angélique. Elle se retourna et vit une jeune fille, de son âge, en apparence du moins, les cheveux châtains et bouclés, on aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine. Elle était magnifique.

\- Heu oui, mon casier, mais il y en a tellement.

\- Ton numéro c'est ? demanda la jolie inconnue en regardant autour d'elle tous les casiers.

\- 225.

\- Il est là !

Elle lui désigna un casier et en effet, il portait le numéro 225.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, au fait, moi c'est Renesmée Cullen, mais tu peux m'appeler Nessie et toi ?

\- Enchantée, Clara Martins.

Renesmée lui sourit, puis lui proposa de l'accompagner à son prochain cours, ce qu'accepta Clara, après tout elle ne connaissait pas le lycée autant avoir un guide ! De plus, la jeune Renesmée avait l'air d'être une personne charmante.

Clara fut bien contente lorsque son premier cours de mathématiques fut terminé, elle sortit et trouva devant la salle Renesmée qui l'attendait le sourire aux lèves. Clara ne fut pas surprise de la voir, car depuis le matin, à chaque fin de cours Renesmée venait la retrouver.

\- Alors, tu as quoi maintenant ?

\- Heu ...

Clara attrapa son emploie du temps et y lut :

\- Espagnol, avec madame Jims.

\- Elle est absente aujourd'hui, à ce qui paraît sa fille a accoucher hier soir. Du coup tu n'as rien, moi non plus ! Génial, on va pouvoir aller manger !

Clara ne dit rien et suivit Renesmée jusqu'au self.

\- Et sinon tu joues ?

\- Pardon ?

\- D'un instrument je veux dire, je t'ai vue dessiner des notes de musique sur ton cahier, en Histoire.

Elles étaient assis autour d'une table, dans le réfectoire, leurs plateaux devant elles.

\- Je joue du piano depuis toute petite.

\- Oh mon père aussi ! Et tu composes ?

\- Non, mentit Clara.

Renesmée médita quelque temps, puis dit :

\- J'aimerais bien que tu viennes chez moi un jour, comme ça je pourrais t'entendre jouer tu piano ! Dit-elle émerveiller.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Lorsque Clara rentra chez elle le soir, elle eut un sourire en repensant à Renesmée, cette fille était hors du commun.

 _ **Une nouvelle amitié s'était-elle créée** **?**_

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre d' " Au détour de tes yeux " vous aura plu !

Que pensez-vous de Clara ?

De sa rencontre avec Renesmée ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review !

~ Jessica ~


	3. Une amitié se crée

Une semaine était passée depuis que Clara avait rencontré Renesmée, les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à ravir. On était vendredi matin, et Clara se préparait pour aller en cours. Elle enfila une robe qui traînait au fond de son armoire, puis une veste et après être passée à la salle de bain se brosser les cheveux et les dents, et s'être maquillée, Clara descendit, mit ses chaussures, qui étaient en fait des bottes, et partit en cours.

\- Non mais t'y crois toi ?!

Clara était avec Renesmée assise dans l'herbe dans un coin de la cour, et cette dernière expliquait que son ami, Seth Clearwater lui avait gentiment raccroché au nez la veille. Depuis une semaine que Clara connaissait Renesmée, Clara avait remarqué qu'elle parlait souvent de ce fameux Seth Clearwater, et qu'à chaque fois, la jeune fille avait les yeux pétillants.

\- Dis-moi Nessie, par hasard tu ne serais pas amoureuse de ton ami, Seth ?

\- Que...quoi ? Non, pas du tout, bafouilla-t-elle.

Clara sourit, elle avait tapé dans le mille. Voulant changer de sujet, la jeune fille dit :

\- Ce soir, après les cours tu veux bien passer chez moi ?

\- Heu ... oui pourquoi pas, répondit Clara gênée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents sont gentils ! Fait juste attention à ma tante Alice, elle est un peu folle, rigola la jeune fille.

Renesmée continua de parlait de sa famille, Clara apprit donc que Renesmée avait sa maison juste à côté de celle de ses grands-parents, Carliste et Esmée, et que ses tantes Alise et Rosalie ainsi que ses oncles Emmet et Jasper, vivaient dans cette " villa ".

\- Et tonton Emmet est du genre gros dur, mais en vrai il est doux comme un agneau, par contre Rosalie, sa femme est plus froide, mais elle est formidable et ... Oh désolée, je parle de ma famille, mais toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Clara retenue sa tristesse en pensant à son père et répondit :

\- Non, je suis fille unique, mais parents viennent de divorcé car mon père trompé ma mère.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

Renesmée fit un sourire réconfortant à Clara.

\- Et sinon, ton ami Seth dont tu me parles sans arrêt, il est mignon au moins ?

\- Mignon ? Oh ça oui ! Tiens regarde j'ai une photo.

Elle sortit son téléphone, puis montra l'écran à Clara.

En effet, le jeune homme était plutôt mignon, avec ses yeux noisette, sa peau mate et son sourire qui devait en faire fondre plus d'une.

\- Pas mal, j'avoue.

Renesmée sourit, puis rangea son portable dans la poche de son manteau.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Clara appréhendait un peu de rencontrait la famille de Nessie. Mais elle ne fit pas par de ses peurs à son amie, et sourit toute la journée.

Vers dix-sept heures, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur le parking du lycée.

\- Tu me suis ?

\- Pas de problème !

Clara entra dans sa voiture est attendit que Renesmée soit dans la sienne pour démarrer, puis une fois son amie partit, elle la suivit.

La maison de la jeune fille se trouvait au bon milieu de la forêt, assez loin de la route. Plus elle s'approchait, plus le stresse de Clara montait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à rouler à travers les bois, la voiture de Clara s'arrêta au côté de celle de Resemée. Elles étaient devant une magnifique petite maison recouverte de verdure. Clara sortit de sa voiture et resta un instant debout à regarder émerveillée la maison.

\- J'adore ... fit-elle à mi-voix.

Renesmée arriva à ses côtés.

\- Tu viens ?

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du contient un petit groupe de personnes s'étaient rassemblés sous un vieux pont désaffecté.

\- Vous êtes sûr de l'avoir repéré ? Demanda un homme qui, en vue de sa carrure devait être le chef de ce petit groupe.

\- Certain, elle est dans l'Etat de Washington, assura un autre homme qui était appuyé contre un arbre un peu plus loin.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef médita un temps avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bien, on s'en tient au plan, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

 _ **Leur plan allait-il fonctionner ?**_

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir

J'espère que ce second chapitre de " Au détour de tes yeux " vous aura plu.

Dans le prochain vous aurez enfin la rencontre de Clara avec le reste de la famille Cullen !

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

~Jessica~


	4. Les Cullen

_\- Tu viens ?_

Clara ferma la portière de sa voiture et suivit Renesmée à l'intérieur de la maison.

La chaleur abondante des lieux détendit le stress de Clara.

\- Viens, ne reste pas dans le hall.

Clara suivit Renesmée dans l'une des pièces de la maison, qui était le salon. Ce dernier était très chaleureux, il dégageait une vague de bien être.

Clara s'arrêta en voyant que le salon n'était pas vide. En effet, trois personnes s'y trouvaient.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Clara ? Renesmée nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler se trouvait être la mère de Renesmée, Isabella Cullen.

\- Heu oui c'est bien moi, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- Donc comme tu l'as deviné maman, voici Clara, Clara je te présente ma mère, Bella, ensuite mon père, Edward.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Clara était chez Renesmée. Elle avait déjà fait la rencontre de ses parents, Edward et Bella, ainsi que de sa grand-mère, Esmée, une femme charmante.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Renesmée à Clara.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Renesmée eut un fin sourire, puis dans sa malice, attrapa le bras de son amie et l'amena hors de la maison, pour aller dans celle de ses grands-parents.

La villa était vide. Renesmée conduisit Clara jusqu'au salon.

\- Nessie ... Il est magnifique ...

Clara se trouvait devant le grand piano à queue noir que possédaient les Cullen. Un sourire fendit ses douces lèvres, puis dans un geste qu'elle ne contrôla pas, elle caressa les touches de l'instrument, une à une.

\- _River flows in you_ , dis-moi que tu sais le jouer !

Clara sursauta en entendant une voix derrière son dos. Elle se retourna gênée, et vit une jeune femme les cheveux bruns coupés courts, et un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Clara, je te présente ma tante, Alice, fit Renesmée avec un ton amusé.

\- Enchantée, et oui je sais le jouer, répondit la jeune adolescente gênée.

Alice eut un sourire émerveillé, et lui montra le piano avec un sous-entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, à toi l'honneur !

Clara se mordit la lèvre stressée, puis souffla un bon coup avant de prendre place sur le banc devant le piano noir. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les touches du piano, les affleurants seulement.

Alice, le sourire aux lèvres s'installa sur le canapé sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille.

Clara ferma les yeux, souffla une dernière fois et commença à jouer. ( 0 ).

Au même instant, à l'autre bout de la ville deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une usine désaffectée. Elles se tenaient de telle sorte, que l'on ne pouvait voir leur visages. Elles parlaient d'une voix à peine audible que même le moins sourd des hommes n'arriverait à comprendre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une troisième silhouette arriva dans une démarche impériale, et fit tout haut.

\- Nous l'avons trouvé.

\- C'était magnifique Clara !

\- Merci madame.

\- Je t'en prie, appel-moi Alice.

Clara sourit en guise de réponse.

Le temps passa, et ce fut l'heure pour la jeune fille de rentrer chez elle, elle remercia son amie pour cette fabuleuse journée, puis elle retourna à sa voiture et partit le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle fermait à clé sa voiture, Clara eut la sensation d'être observée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir derrière son dos, mais rien. Portant, elle aurait juré avoir vu les feuilles d'un buisson bouger.

\- Je suis bonne à enfermer, maronna-t-elle.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et alors qu'elle allait mettre la clé dans la serrure, elle remarque que celle-ci était ouverte, étrange, en temps normal sa mère fermait toujours la porte, même si elle se trouvait dans la maison, par sécurité.

\- Maman ?

Pas de réponse, le stress de Clara commença à monter, et si ...

\- Je suis dans la cuisine ! Hurla la voix de sa mère.

Clara souffla de soulagement, elle s'était encore fait des films pour rien. Elle posa son sac à l'entrée, et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien mon ange ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que ... non laisse tomber je me suis fais peur toute seule, rigola la jeune adolescente.

Sa mère lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et passa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue.

\- Aller, lave-toi les mains, on passe à table.

Clara acquiesça, et alla se laver les mains, mais un détails lui glaça le sang. Sur la porte du frigo la photo d'elle jouant au piano à ses dix ans avait disparu.

 _ **Et si, tout cela n'était pas une coïncidence ?**_

* * *

( 0 ) musique : River Flows in you ~ Twilight sound track

Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

~Jessica~


	5. Quileute un jour

Après le repas, Clara alla dans sa salle de bain se doucher, puis se mettre en pyjama. Ensuite, elle alla dans sa chambre en s'enroulant une serviette autour de ses cheveux bruns.

Elle se dirigea vers son piano et commença à jouer une musique douce quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Oui Nessie ? Fit-elle en décrochant et en s'allongeant sur son lit double.  
\- Ça te tente une soirée avec des beaux Quileutes ?

"Quelle question " pensa-t-elle.

\- Oui bien sûr !  
\- Alors habille-toi, je viens te chercher !

Puis plus rien. Renesmée avait raccroché avant que Clara n'eut le temps de réagir. Clara regard l'écran noir de son portable avec un sourire, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour demander la permission à sa mère mais un objet posé sur sa table de nuit retient son attention. Elle fit marche arrière et s'approcha. Posé à côté de sa lampe de chevet, elle découvrit la photo d'elle qui était autrefois sur le frigo. Elle fronça les sourcils. Clara prit la photo et la retourna. Avec stupeur elle y découvrit un mot qui lui était adressé :

 _" Non tu n'es pas bonne à enfermer, nous sommes réellement là._

 _Part plus loin la prochaine fois._

 _Cette fois, tu es à nous. "_

La panique envahie Clara. Elle tourna sa tête de toute part pour regarder sa chambre. _Ils_ étaient entrés ici. Elle n'était plus en sécurité. Que faire ? Partir ? Rester ?

\- CLARA !

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère.

\- OUI ? Hurla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur à travers sa voix.

\- TON AMI EST LA !

Clara sortit de sa chambre toujours vêtue de son pyjama, et sa serviette sur la tête.

\- Deux petites minutes je me prépare, tu peux monter si tu veux Nessie.

 _*Eclipse*_

\- Maman ? On y va.

Dix minutes plus tard, Clara et Renesmée sortirent du parking, et se dirigèrent vers la plage.

\- Ils ont déjà allumé le feu, regarde ! S'enthousiasma Renesmée en accélérant le pas.

En effet, sur le sable fin de la plage de La Push, avait été allumé un immense feu camps, semblable à un feu de joie. Clara s'arrêta et regarda avec émerveillement le feu, avec en arrière-plan le coucher de soleil sur la mer.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

En entendant cette fois, Clara sursauta, puis se tourna pour voir le visage de la personne qui venait de la rejoindre. C'était une jeune fille, de la vingtaine sans doute, la peau mate, un visage fins avec de magnifiques yeux en amande. En descendant le regard Clara remarqua que la fille avait un ventre arrondi.

\- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je m'appel Rachel.

\- Ce n'est rien, enchantée, moi c'est Clara, et ... félicitation, fit-elle en désignant le ventre de Rachel.

\- Merci.

Après avoir échangé un sourire avec la jeune femme, Clara se dirigea vers la plage rejoindre Renesmée qui était en grande conversation avec un jeune homme de son âge, ou du moins qui en avait l'apparence.

En remarquant l'arrivée de son amie, Renesmée fit les présentations.

\- Clara je te présente Seth Clearwater.

\- Ah ! Alors c'est toi le fameux Seth, répondit Clara avec un sourire.

Le concerné eut un sourire en coin en regardant Renesmée.

\- Alors comme ça tu parles de moi à tes amis hein ?

\- Ne crois pas trop, tu es juste intervenu dans une histoire, se défendit la jeune Cullen.

Clara sourit en voyant Renesmée ainsi. Il était évidement que ce jeune Quileute ne la laisser pas indifférente. Voulant les laisser seuls, Clara décida d'aller faire un tour un peu plus loin. Elle reconnut Rachel qui était assise dans le sable, dans les bras d'un homme de son âge, la peau mate, dont une ressemblance avec Seth était à noter.

En s'approchant du feu, Clara vit deux jeunes hommes de son âge qui rigolaient en ajoutant du bois. Tous deux était simplement vêtu d'un short, comme Seth d'ailleurs remarqua Clara.

\- C'est toi l'amie de Nessie ? demanda l'un des deux en remarquant la présence de Clara.

\- Heu ... oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis contents de savoir enfin à quoi tu ressembles, Nessie n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi, ajouta l'autre.

Clara sourit gênée, elle n'était pas de nature très sociable, mais la gentillesse de ses deux garçons la mit quelque peu à l'aise.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

\- Brady, se présenta le premier qui avait pris la parole. Et lui c'est Collin, fit-il en désignant son ami.

\- Et toi c'est Lara c'est ça ? Demanda Collin.

\- Clara.

\- Ah oups désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Personne n'a vu Jared ? Demanda une voix masculine dans le dos de Clara.

Brady et Collin hochèrent la tête en signe de négation, alors que Clara se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qu'elle avait vu un instant plus tôt avec Rachel.

\- Il doit encore être en patr... en retard, se rectifia Brady.

Cette réponse du suffire au petit copain de Rachel, puisqu'il hocha la tête et partit.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Clara.

\- Paul, le fiancé de Rachel. Je sais pas si tu vois qui est Rachel, fit Collin.

\- Si, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure en arrivant, et Jared, c'est un ami à vous ?

\- Oui, il fait partie de la me...bande. Il fait partie de la bande, répondit Brady.

Clara fronça les sourcils. Mais sourit tout de même à Brady. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il se rectifiait, que lui cacher-t-il ?

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, fit Collin en montrant d'un hochement de tête un couple qui arrivait.

Le couple en question était composé d'un homme de la vingtaine, la peau mate, qui ressemblait beaucoup aux autres Quileutes que Clara venait de rencontrer. Et d'une femme, du même âge, la peau mate également, de grands yeux verts, une bouche généreuse mais qui se moduler parfaitement à son visage angélique.

\- C'est Jared ? comprit Clara.

\- Oui, avec Kim sa copine, ajouta Collin.

Le couple arriva à leur hauteur. Kim avait un magnifique sourire collé aux lèvres, qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Sam et Emily ne viendront pas, Asim est tombé malade, la grippe je crois, fit Kim en arrivant.

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils nous font faux bond ! Râla Brady.

\- De toute façon depuis que Sam a arrêter de mu... de travailler ils viennent presque plus ... ajouta Collin.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, maintenant ils ont une vie de famille, Asim est là à présent, renchérit Jared.

Kim leva les yeux au ciel, puis posa son regard sur Clara.

\- Désolée, histoire de famille, fit-elle avec un sourire, au fait moi c'est Kim, et toi ?

\- Clara, enchantée.

Jared se salua rapidement, puis un certain Quil arriva accompagné d'une jeune fille de dix ans, au doux nom de Claire.

\- Leah vient de m'appeler, elle ne viendra pas, fit Seth en arrivant avec Renesmée.

\- Il ne manque plus que Jack et Embry alors, fit Rachel.

\- Les voilà, fit la voix de Jared.

Clara, comme toutes les personnes étant de dos, se tourna pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Comme tous les Quileutes présents, leur peau était mâte, leur cheveux bruns coupés court, et vêtu simplement d'un short. Plus ils approchaient, plus Clara se sentait attirée par ses deux jeunes Quileutes, comme si un lien les unissait. Le plus petit des deux croisa son regard. Une sorte de connexion envahit le corps de Clara au corps de ce jeune homme. Clara ferma les yeux un instant, puis elle les rouvrit et commença à détailler le deuxième arrivant. Il était d'une beauté hors norme. Même s'il ressemblait énormément aux autres Quileute, il avait ce on ne sait quoi en plus. Clara rougit contre son gré, puis voulut détourner le regard, mais ses yeux étaient attirés par les yeux de ce jeune inconnu, comme des aimants. Elle fit le détour de ses yeux, ne voulant surtout pas croiser son regard. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, la peur de l'inconnu. Mais l'envie de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Quileute fut trop forte. Alors elle plongea son regard dans le sien ...

 _ **Aurait-elle dû seulement rester au détour de ses yeux ?**_

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Alors alors, quels sont vos avis pour ce quatrième chapitre ?

~Jessica~


	6. Quileute toujours

_Alors elle plongea son regard dans le sien ..._

Clara fut comme aspirée dans un autre monde. Un monde parallèle, où seul cet inconnu et elle s'y trouvait.

Une vague de chaleur traversa tout son être, une sensation de sécurité, de réconfort et d'amour l'envahit. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Clara ?

La douce voix de Renesmée sortit la jeune fille de sa transe. Elle détourna le regard et regarda son amie.

\- Oui ?  
\- Comme j'étais en train de te dire, je te présente Embry et Jacob.

Jacob ... C'était donc son nom, pensa Clara, alors qu'un large sourire s'élargissait sur son visage.

\- Bon on commence quand ?! S'impatienta Seth.  
\- Doucement le môme, on vient juste d'arriver, rigola Jacob.

Son rire eut l'écho d'une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Clara. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une pareille attirance envers un garçon, et encore moins envers un garçon qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer. Perdue dans ses pensées, Clara ne remarqua pas que tout le monde était parti soit installer la musique, ranimer le feu ou encore étendre des serviettes sur le sable. Seul Jacob était resté là. Immobile, le regard perdu dans les yeux de Clara.

\- Tu n'es jamais venu ici avant, si ? demanda Jacob en brisant le blanc qui venait de s'installer.  
\- Non, je viens d'aménager à Forks, fit Clara rougissante.

Pourquoi était-elle gênée de lui parler ? Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi avant. Que se passait-il ? Elle laissa toutes ses questions dans un coin de sa tête et sourit à Jacob.

Une heure était passée depuis l'arrivée de Jacob et Embry, Clara s'était intégrée au petit groupe que former ces Quileutes, elle s'entendait à merveille avec eux, plus particulièrement avec Seth et Embry. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup reparlé à Jacob, ce dernier étant quelque peu distant avec elle. Mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué, et profita de la soirée. Lorsque ce fut l'heure pour elle de rentrer, elle salua tout le monde en promettant de revenir très prochainement.

Alors que Clara dormait paisiblement, qu'elle était plongée dans le doux monde des rêves un courant d'air froid la fit se réveiller. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet tant bien que mal et alla fermer sa fenêtre. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermé. Étrange. Etant tellement fatiguée, Clara ne chercha pas plus à comprendre et retourna se coucher, mais en éteignant la lumière elle vit un bout de papier posé sur sa table de chevet. Tremblante, elle l'attrapa et y lut :

 _" Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme " tu ne crois tout de même pas à ces sottises ?_

Au fur de sa lecture, la respiration de Clara accéléra, ses mains furent moites et tremblantes. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : _Ils_ l'avaient retrouvé. Elle ne pouvait pas encore partir ? Et puis où irait-elle ? Non, elle devait rester. Devait-elle en parlait à Renesmée ? Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider ?

Clara souffla un coup pour faire évacuer son stress. Puis décida de dormir et de reporter toutes ses questions à demain.

\- Alors, comment trouves-tu les Quileutes ? Ils sont super pas vrai ?!

Clara ferma son casier avant de s'y accouder pour faire face à Renesmée.

\- Ils sont géniaux ! Et Seth est très mignon, répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

\- Arrête ... fit Renesmée en rougissant légèrement.

Clara éclata de rire face à la gêne de son amie, puis la cloche sonna et elles partirent en cours de sciences.

A la fin de la journée, Clara proposa à Renesmée d'aller faire une balade dans les bois. Celle-ci accepta avec enthousiasme. Clara avait dans l'idée de tout raconter à Renesmée, mais comment ? Finalement, elle se découragea et décida de tout lui avouer une autrefois.

Alors qu'elles étaient sur le chemin du retour elles tombèrent sur Jacob, torse nu, qui sortait d'une allée non loin. Lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes filles il fut subitement gêné.

\- Tiens, salut jack ! Sourit Renesmée.

\- Oh, salut ... Répondit-il hésitant.

Clara, aussi gênée que l'était ce jeune Quileute, sourit faiblement, se balançant doucement d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous Jack ? On allait chez moi.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, mais je dois décliner, Embry et Quil m'attendent.

\- Oh, tant pis une autrefois alors ! Répondit Renesmée sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

Jacob acquiesça avec un léger sourire en coin, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts, et leva son bras libre en signant un au revoir , puis partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Renesmée roula des yeux, puis elle reprit sa marche un sourire aux lèvres, mais s'arrêta en remarquant que Clara ne la suivait pas.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Ce sont des empreintes de loups par terre ? demanda Clara en montrant des traces au sol non loin du buisson d'où était sorti Jacob.

\- Heu ... oui possible, il y en a beaucoup dans le coin, répondit Renesmée hésitante, bon on y va ?

Clara releva la tête et acquiesça avant de suivre Renesmée.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent devant la villa des Cullen, mais voulant encre profiter de la chaleur du soleil, les deux amies décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, dans les bois, sur des souches mortes pour discuter.

\- Nessie ?

La concernée leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son amie.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut que ... je te parle de quelque chose ... commença Clara, peu sûr d'elle.

 _ **Allait-elle tout lui révéler ?**_

* * *

Bonjour,

Le chapitre cinq d'" Au détour de tes yeux " vous a-t-il plu ?

Des Reviews ?

~Jess~


	7. L'heure des révélations

Upsidown : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

Saphirr : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review, oui c'est bien Seth l'imprégné de Nessie, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de le préciser au début de l'histoire, mais je voulais garder Jacob pour Clara ahah :)

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien là voici ahah, en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

* * *

Renesmée s'installa de manière à être en face de Clara, et lui lança un regard pour l'encourager à continuer. Clara ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et commença son récit :

\- Quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai commencé par me sentir oppresser, comme si tous mes faits et gestes étaient observés par quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai rien dit à mes parents, et cela a duré ainsi jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Mais le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire, j'ai reçu une carte sur laquelle il y avait écrit : _" Plus que trois ans, et tu seras à nous "_. J'ai paniqué et j'ai finalement montré la carte à mes parents. Je leur ai expliqué mon ressenti d'être constamment observé. A l'époque, on habitait à New York, alors mes parents ont décidé de partir et on a déménagé en Californie. On était sûr qu'en déménageant on serait tranquille, mais on s'est trompés. On a été tranquille pendant un an, mais à mon seizième anniversaire, j'ai encore reçu une carte. Mes parents ont prévenu la police, mais ça n'a rien changé. Je recevais de plus en plus de mots, ou alors, des objets qui m'appartenaient disparaissaient. Mes parents ont commencé à se disputer. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'ambiance était tendue ... Et puis est venue le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire.

Clara souffla un bon coup, puis continua :

\- A mes dix-sept ans, cette année donc, j'ai encore reçu une carte. Toujours avec le décompte inscrit dessus. Ma mère voulait fuir à nouveau, alors que mon père prétendait que cela ne servirait à rien, que quoi qu'il arrivait, ils me retrouveraient. Mes parents se sont assez violemment disputés. Deux jours après ma mère à découvert que mon père la trompait depuis notre arrivée en Californie. Et finalement ma mère à décidé de quitter mon père, et nous sommes partis toutes les deux ici.

Renesmée avait eu la politesse de ne pas interrompre Clara, pensant qu'elle avait terminé, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Clara reprit :

\- Mais ils m'ont retrouvé. Je ne l'ai pas dit à ma mère, elle s'est déjà fait beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi. Et elle est en plein divorce avec mon père, alors je ne veux pas lui rajouter ça, termina Clara.

\- Que veux-tu dire par " ils m'ont retrouvé " ? Tu les as vue ?  
\- Non, mais ils m'ont laissé des mots. Et ... commença Clara sans continuer.  
\- Et ? L'encouragea Renesmée.  
\- Le dernier mot qu'ils m'ont laissé était étrange. Je crois qu'ils parlaient des Quileutes, mais je n'ai pas compris le sens.

Une vague de panique envahit le corps de Renesmée, mais elle resta de marbre pour ne rien montrer à Clara, et fit simplement :

\- Comment ça ?

Clara allait répondre mais elles furent coupées par l'arrivée d'une voiture de police.

\- Cela doit être Charlie, fit Renesmée en se levant.  
\- Charlie ?  
\- Mon grand-père, sourit la jeune Cullen.

Après l'arrivée de Charlie, Clara était rentrée chez elle. Elle fut heureuse en découvrant la maison vide et décida de profiter de l'absence de sa mère pour allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque de la réserve Quileute.

La bibliothèque en question était composé d'une seule et unique pièce, remplit d'étagère où débordaient des livres, tous plus anciens les uns que les autres.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Clara fut surprise en entendant cette voix, elle se retourna et vit une vieille femme de petite taille, des lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez.

\- Bonjour, oui je me demandais si vous avez un livre qui parlerait des légendes Quileutes.

La bibliothécaire regarda Clara pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle la jugeait, puis s'excusa et alla un peu plus loin et attrapa sur une étagère un livre qui semblait être le plus vieux que possédaient ces lieux.

\- Tenez, faites-y attention, il n'est plus très jeune.

Clara sourit à la vieille dame, et prit le livre dans ses mains et fut surprise par la douceur de sa couverture verte émeraude.

\- Merci.

Une fois de retour chez elle, Clara posa le livre sur la table base du salon, et alla se servir un vers de jus d'ananas dans la cuisine, puis retourna s'installer en tailleur sur le tapis devant la table base, son verre à la main. Elle ouvrit le livre, et commença à lire.

 _" ... Et il ne fit qu'un avec le loup " ... " Modificateur " ... " Se transmet de génération en génération " ... " Déclenché par l'arrivée d'ennemie sur leur terre " ... " Imprégnation " ... " Vampire ennemie naturel "_

\- Tu lis quoi ma chérie ?

Clara manqua de reverser son jus de fruit en entendant la voix de sa mère. Clara n'avait pas vu le temps passer, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était plongée dans les histoires Quileute.

\- Rien, des vieilles histoires, fit-elle en fermant le livre. Ta journée c'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien, je vais prendre une douche et je vais faire à manger.

\- D'acc !

Clara se leva et alla mettre son verre dans l'évier quand on frappa à la porte. Intriguée, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de la visite, Clara alla ouvrir et tomba sur :

\- Seth ?

\- Salut ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je t'en prie entre.

Le jeune Clearwater ne se fit pas prier et entra le sourire aux lèvres et suivit Clara jusqu'au salon.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils, Seth montra du doigt le livre posé sur la table.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux légendes ?

\- Heu, oui, répondit-elle gênée, j'aime beaucoup celle des esprits guerriers.

\- C'est la meilleure crois-moi !

Clara sourit, puis demanda la raison de sa visite.

\- Oh, heu ... comment dire, je sais que tu es amie avec Nessie et ... enfin non oublie ! Tu reviens quand à la réserve, tout le monde meurt d'envie de te revoir !

\- Je ne sais pas, peut - être ...

\- Samedi ! La coupa Seth.

\- Pardon ?

\- Viens samedi, ça va être cool le père de Jack va raconter les légendes et je peux te jurer que les entendre raconter par Billy ça n'a rien à voir avec ton livre !

Clara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais finalement la referma. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour allait faire un tour à la Réserve Quileute.

 _ **Nessie allait-elle être de la partie ?**_

* * *

Bonjour Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu, je tiens à préciser qu'il s''agit d'une avant-première ahah, sur mon blog Skyrock il n'est pas encore paru, enfin passons, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Pour ce qui est de la suite de l'histoire, je ne sais pas du tout quand elle sera postée, mon idéal serait de poster un chapitre par semaine minimum, donc je vais essayer de vous poster la suite samedi prochain ( donc le 15 Juillet si je ne me trompe pas ). Je pense que durant la semaine qui arrive je vais en profiter pour avancer un maximum dans ma fiction pour que chaque samedi je puisse vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Voilà voilà, ceci dit, il se peut que je ne tienne pas et que je vous poste la suite avant samedi :)

Bisous,

~Jess~

NB : Je m'excuse pour les fautes !


	8. Les légendes signées Billy

PonyoLeChat : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également :)

* * *

Le samedi matin, Clara se bâtait avec sa garde-robe. Que mettre ? Elle opta finalement pour un jean, et un pull couleur crème. Elle avait téléphoné à Nessie après le départ de Seth, et elles s'étaient convenues que Renesmée passerait chercher Clara vers dix-huit heures. Clara était impatiente d'être à ce soir.

Une fois prête, il lui restait deux heures avant le repas de midi, elle en profita donc pour finir ses devoirs, et elle eut même un peu de temps pour jouer un morceau au piano.

Quand dix-huit heures arriva, la jeune adolescente se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, devant son miroir en train de se maquiller très légèrement. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de se mettre son mascara dans l'œil quand elle entendit le klaxon de la voiture de Nessie. Clara referma son tube de mascara, et alla rejoindre son amie.

\- Prête à entendre les légendes ? Demanda Renesmée, quand Clara s'installa sur le siège passager.  
\- Et comment !

Nessie lui sourit, et la voiture se remit en marche, direction la réserve Quileute.

Renesmée s'engagea sur un petit chemin, puis arriva devant une maison de couleur rouge, devant laquelle se trouvaient déjà plusieurs voitures.

Clara attendit que Nessie coupe le moteur avant de sortir de la voiture. Un petit vent froid parcourut son corps, qui, par réflexe, lui fit croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Viens, c'est derrière.

Clara acquiesça et suivit son amie derrière la petite maison, où se trouvait allumé un feu de camp, autour duquel des rondins de bois avaient été installés en guise de bancs. Sur ses derniers trois personnes étaient déjà assis et en pleine discussion.

\- Ce sont les chefs du conseil, lui chuchota Nessie, voici Sue, la mère de Seth, le vieux Quil, le grand-père de Quil et Billy le père de Jacob.

Ce dernier leva le regard et regarda Clara. Il la fixa un petit moment et eut un sourire. Quelque peu troublée, la jeune fille tourna la tête et vit arriver Paul et Rachel, qui tous deux la saluèrent heureux de la voir avant d'aller s'asseoir car Rachel ne tenait plus debout, ses jambes lui faisant quelque peu mal, dû à sa grossesse.

\- Heureux de voir que tu sois venu ! Fit la voix joyeuse de Seth en arrivant devant elle et Nessie.  
\- Tu me l'avais si gentiment proposé aussi, sourit Clara.

Le jeune Quileute rigola, puis Collin et Brady arrivèrent vers eux, les bras chargés de nourriture. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et posèrent la nourriture sur une table qui se trouvait non loin.

Un petit garçon, âgé de cinq ans au plus, les cheveux bruns, arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Seth qui rigola en le réceptionnant.

\- Alors comment tu vas mon pote ?  
\- C'est Asim, chuchota Nessie, le fils de Sam et Emily.

Clara allait demander qui était Sam et Emily, quand elle se souvient que leurs noms étaient apparu l'autre soir sur la plage. Elle tourna la tête, et vis d'ailleurs un couple arrivaient qu'elle identifiât donc comme étant les fameux Sam et Emily.

Clara tourna la tête pour regardait de nouveau Renesmée et elle vit sortir de la maison Quil et Embry. Ce dernier quand il vit Clara alla vers elle en courant.

\- Salut petite tête ! Fit-il tout joyeux.  
\- Salut beau brun ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Clara lança un sourire à Quil qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête en lançant des bûches dans le feu. En regardant les flammes, Clara vit au travers de cette lueur orangée, une silhouette, qu'elle reconnut sans mal. Jacob. Elle l'observa un moment, ni lui, ni elle ne bougeait. L'un et l'autre était comme hypnotisé. La jeune fille coupa ce contact visuel quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et fit face à Kimberley.

\- Oh salut !  
\- Je suis contente de te voir ! S'exclama Kim.  
\- Moi aussi.

Clara manqua de sursauter quand elle entendit cette voix. Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger, mais pourtant Jacob était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Kim eut un sourire et partit rejoindre Jared près du feu. Clara jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, et vit que Renesmée s'était assise sur un rondin, aux côtés de Seth. Clara était donc seule avec Jacob.

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi, finit-elle par murmurer.

Jacob tourna son regard du feu et regarda Clara.

\- Vraiment ?  
\- Cela t'étonne tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.  
\- Non, enfin c'est juste que je n'avais pas été très agréable l'autre fois ...

Clara esquiesa un fin sourire.

\- C'est oublié.

Jacob lui répondit par un sourire timide, puis Collin arriva en courant vers eux.

\- Bougez-vous ! Ça va commencer !

Avec un sourire amusé, Clara et Jacob allèrent rejoindre les autres autour du feu. Tous étaient déjà assis, Clara s'installa alors entre Renesmée et Embry, Jacob lui, s'installa en face d'elle. Seules les flammes les séparés.

Le père de Jacob toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge, et se mit à raconter les légendes Quileutes.

\- Les Quileutes sont une petite tribu, depuis toujours, commença-t-il, mais la magie n'a jamais cessé de couler dans nos veines.

Sa voix fit frisonner la jeune adolescente. Elle perdit son regard dans les flammes et se laissa transporter dans ce monde que lui offrait la voix du vieux Black.

Lorsque la légende de la troisième épouse arriva, sans pouvoir contrôler son acte, Clara leva le regard et croisa les yeux de Jacob à travers les flammes. Elle fixa son regard durant tout le récit. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle détourna le regard et vit tous les couples qui l'entouraient se regarder avec amour. Même Seth et Renesmée avaient le regard accroché, ce qui laissa échapper un sourire à Clara.

Mais une question restait dans son esprit.

 _ **Pourquoi était-elle ainsi attirée par Jacob ? Et si les réponses étaient sous son nez ...**_

* * *

Holà les amis !

Toutes mes plus sincères excuses pour ce retard !^^

Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ?

~Jess~

NB : Pardon pour les fautes !


	9. Je ne suis pas comme les autres

\- Clara ? Tu te souviens l'autre jour chez moi tu m'as parlé de certaines choses ... Et mon grand-père est arrivé, du coup, tu ne m'a pas dit ce que ces ... _hommes_ t'ont écrit à propos des Quileutes.

Nous étions lundi et les deux jeunes filles étaient à la bibliothèque du lycée, n'ayant pas cours jusqu'à quatorze heure. En entendant la voix de son amie, Clara avait levé la tête de sa leçon d'histoire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation que lui rappelait Renesmée. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de se pencher vers son sac pour y attraper un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Renesmée.

\- _" Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme " tu ne crois tout de même pas à ces sottises ?_ Lu la jeune Cullen à mi-voix.  
\- Je l'ai reçu juste après les avoir rencontré, ajouta Clara devant le trouble de son amie.  
\- Et tu ne sais vraiment pas quel type de personnes t'as envoyé ça ?

Clara ouvrit la bouche puis la refermer en réalisant la question.

\- _Quel type_ ?

Renesmée regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Clara était son amie. Sa seule vraie amie, si elle ne comptait pas les filles de la meute. Elle lui devait la vérité. Ou du moins, plus les jours passaient, plus elle voulait lui dire, au risque de la perdre.

 _Flash Back - **RENESMEE** -_

\- Maman ?

Bella était assise dans le salon en pleine lecture d' _Orgueil et préjugés_ de Jane Austen lorsque Renesmée arriva dans la pièce.

\- Oui chérie ?

Renesmée avala difficilement sa salive et alla s'installer aux côtés de sa mère, qui fasse à son attitude ferma son livre et se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il Renesmée ?

\- Tu sais mon amie, Clara ?

\- Oui ?

La jeune fille respira un grand coup :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais je lui dis ? Pour moi, pour nous. Je tiens à elle maman, c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais si elle ... et si elle avait peur de moi ? Tout en disant ses derniers mots, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Bella se pencha et prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle n'aura pas peur ma chérie, ni même qu'elle t'acceptera ... Mais si tu es sûre de votre amitié, si pour toi garder ce secret est trop lourd dit-lui. Tu sais, même dans les pires moments tes amis peuvent te surprendre. Et ... je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire mais si tu ne lui dis pas toi, quelqu'un d'autre le fera ... Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle ...

En entendant ses mots, Renesmée s'écarta légèrement des bras de sa mère.

\- Je m'en doutais tu sais, fit-elle avec un léger sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Elle avait le choix, elle le savait. Soit elle attendait que Jacob raconte tout à son amie, soit elle pouvait lui dire une partie, _sa_ vérité.

\- Nessy ?

La jeune fille leva le regard vers son amie.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Clara ... Peut-être qu'après ça, tu ne voudra plus me voir alors avant je voudrais juste te dire que tu comptes vraiment pour moi. Tu es plus que ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu me fais peur Nessy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Clara tout en fermant son livre de mathématiques.

\- Clara je ... Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles ...

 ** _Comment Clara allait-elle réagir ?_**

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette si longue absence. Et pour ce retour avec ce si court chapitre ... N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et merci de lire cette histoire ! :)

Jess -

PS :A présent je vais publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, sachant que cette histoire comportera dix-huit chapitres.


End file.
